There's no such thing as coincidence
by eternally bound
Summary: It’s amazing how one simple thing, or one simple person can change another so entirely. But then again, it might not be so astounding if that person wasn’t so simple after all. Joker/OC *Changed Summary*
1. In the Beginning

I awoke with a sudden start. Opening my eyes I noticed it was still dark as pitch, I glanced at my bedside table and saw my digital clock glaring at me. 3:53.

Fantastic.

I rolled over trying in vain to keep any sense of unconsciousness that had abruptly left me. I had no idea why I woke up, but I could tell I wouldn't be off dreaming anytime soon.

Turning again in my bed, I faced the side of my room that I refused to look at while sleeping. Streetlights poured in through the wall of glass. I hated big windows in bedrooms. No matter how high up said bedroom was, it was still unsettling. The window wall was one of the downfalls I had to accept of my new apartment. Yet for some reason, tonight, I felt fascinated by it. Compelled to go and pressed my hands against the cool glass while looking out onto the street. I stumbled gracelessly out of bed, slightly tripping on my bed sheets. Untangling myself from them, I softly padded over to the window in question adjusting my white night gown as I went. Crouching down I seated myself cross legged with my knees just touching the glass. I couldn't understand why I was drawn to a window I didn't even like. Gazing out, I noticed that for even three in the morning, there was still life outside. People walking hurriedly down the sidewalks, or the random car driving by. I wouldn't want to be one of those people. I greatly disliked the city life, and I liked it less in the night. My mind started to wander to the past few days.

I had just recently moved to the city I know resided in. Gotham. What a pleasant name for a pleasant city. Though being new, the cities reputation was hard not to hear of. Crimes were often and criminals were common. I didn't know the details, as I tried to ignore it was well as I could.

This apartment was a gift from my mom and dad for my twentieth birthday. My parents were very well off in the sense of money. I don't know if the key to my apartment was a hint that they wanted me to move out, but either way, I took it. Though I was never left without as a child, my parents and I had grown apart. They expected me to be them, and I expected them to understand that I wanted to be my own person. Anyway, their gift had not gone unappreciated.

As I continued to stare absent mindedly into the night, at first I didn't notice the approaching, obviously speeding van. It ran the red light that was directly in my line of staring and that's what got my attention. It skidded to a stop in front of the building I was currently in. Multiple masked figures in black started appearing out of the vehicle and walking quickly to the bank that was directly across the street. I gasped as I realized they were robbers. As much as I wanted to call the police, and I knew I should, I couldn't tare my eyes off the scene that was happening bellow me. Another figure was now emerging from the van, the front passenger seat. From what I could see, he wasn't in black, and his hair seemed to have an odd tinge to it, but that could have been easily passed as a trick of the light coming from one of the street lamps. He quickly followed the others, who had now already broken through the doors. I couldn't hear any alarms; though I knew it was fairly far away, it was most likely they would have been heard.

After only a few minutes, the one who had entered last came back out again, alone. I felt air rush through my lungs as I realized I had been holding my breath. Another gasp escaped passed my lips as I finally saw the mans face. Unlike the others, he wore no plastic cheap looking clown mask. His face was quite easily a mask on its own. From where I was, I could see the painted white skin, with dark eyes and a wide red smile reaching from ear to ear. This man scared me. As irrational as the fear was, I had never liked clowns. And this one was no exception.

Noticing that he had come to a stop at the corner of the intersection, it looked as though he was waiting there, and not to patiently as he was drumming his hand upon his leg. I could hear sirens in the distance, slowly growing louder as they approached. I could tell as he started to shift that he was growing less and less patient. Suddenly he turned his head upwards and I could see him staring right at me. Even from the distance I could feel the intensity of his gaze. I continued to stare back, entranced, and noticed his face twitching into a wider smile. His smile faded as much as it could when a black shape flew passed the window, descending towards the ground at a rapid pace. It landed on the ground in a crouch before standing up to start to stalk across the street to where the joker was now pulling out his gun. From as little as I knew about the crimes that happened, I easily guessed that this new person was the batman. Before he could cross the road, a different van the Joker had been waiting for pulled up and was gone as soon as it came. Leaving the batman alone in the street with the red and blue flashing lights finally turning into view.

A/N: ok, so this is my first fanfic. I've been reading them for a couple of years, and have started many, but have never actually put them up for your reading. Anyway, I have no idea what your reactions are to my writing, if it's good or not, so please let me know. I welcome any helpful criticism, but please not to harsh.


	2. A Surprise Guest

A/N: ok, wow

A/N: ok, wow. I'm really happy with the results I have gotten so far from last chapter. As I had said, it being my first fanfic, I wasn't sure how well it would go over, or even if I would continue to write it. But wow, thank you to those who commented, and even to those who just read it, they helped me keep going. Anyway, I'm not promising anything from this story, I have most of a plot, but I don't know how well I will be able to write it, but hopefully it all will just fit.

Anywho, as you'll see through out the story, I'm going to be using a lot of the events that happened in The Dark Night. I'm not saying they will be in exact order, or even exactly what happened in the scene…but o well. Still, I hope you all enjoy!

I had awoken this morning, still curled up by my window. As I had predicted, sleep was pretty much futile last night. From the soar neck I had, I figured I must have dozed off sometime into the early hours of the morning. The incident I saw last night had come flooding back to me. It was so vivid, yet it felt like a dream. Or a nightmare, either way, it was just as unsettling. I remembered the man with the painted face smiling at me, giving me indication that he had saw me witness the entire thing. Immediately chills ran down my spine thinking of it.

Getting ready this morning with my TV on, a news flash had helped answer some of the questions I had going though my mind about last night.

'…_reports show that the Joker has once again escaped after stealing over 2 million dollars from the local CIBC bank on Ave. West last night…'_

After that point I tuned out. I knew what had happened, I didn't need to listen to know the details. So _that_ had been the Joker. I had heard the name before last night, yet it had held little meaning to me. After seeing him in person, and listening to the news report listing off the casualties he had caused, I could understand Gothams fear of him. Hell, I was already terrified of him. After shaking the thoughts from my head, I convinced myself it would be best to forget about him for now. Ignorance is bliss after all.

About an hour after I had gotten up, I had received an invitation to a party that was being held tonight in my building. Odd, I had thought, as I barley knew anyone in this city. So I went down to the front lobby to ask about it. Apparently, the man who owned the building, Bruce Wayne, was holding a rather large party in his upper level suite, yet I still didn't understand why _I_ had been invited.

After grabbing a coffee from the little café by the lobby, I went back up to my flat. Upon entering however, I immediately realized things weren't exactly how I left them. Growing up, I had always been teased about how persistent I was about things being in their place, now I was thanking it. I noticed the light was on, which I had turned off before leaving. I could also hear the TV in the background, another thing I was sure I hadn't left on.

Cautiously I walked down the hall towards the direction the sound was coming from. I recognized the theme music from _Friends_. Again, odd. Entering the living room, indeed, _Friends_ was just beginning. Looking around however, I saw no one. Just more random objects out of order.

Suddenly something was grabbing me from the behind, both arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I shrieked in surprise, and fear. Fear at least until I heard familiar laughter.

After getting out of the lock that had been around my neck, I quickly turned to see a face that I hadn't seen in years.

"Rachael?" I half yelled in surprise. Throwing my arms around her, I properly gave her a hug that didn't feel like a strangle hold like her earlier one had. Rachael and I had been best friends from childhood. Or best cousins, as we would say. She was like the older sister I never had, and I was like her younger.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you're mom called me, and told me you were in the area. She thought you might need someone to show you around. Big scary city and all for a small town girl like yourself." Her eyes were sparkling with laughter in them for that last comment. "So nice place, pretty snazzy." She must have been snooping around, I guessed. "Did you get the invite by the way?"

"O! You sent it? I had been wondering why I got that." I felt slightly better about the up coming party now. Seeing as I had someone I knew, and wasn't invited for any reason by a random stranger.

"I sure did. Bruce Wayne, an old friend of mine, is holding it. It's pretty formal though, so you'll need a dress. Do you have any?"

"Yeah…I have a couple." I did have a few, though they were more considered sundresses. Back home I didn't have much need for multiple formal dresses.

However, she must have seen the hesitation on my face when I replied, as she then demanded to see them. Taking her to my bedroom, again, I couldn't repress a shudder when I looked at the window, I lead her to my closet.

After only a couple minutes of shifting through my clothes, she had decided we needed to go dress shopping. Though don't get me wrong, I appreciate some good fashion, and I didn't mind wearing dresses at all, it was shopping that didn't hold much appeal to me.

Once again seeing the reluctance on my face, she made a threat of her picking out my attire for the party herself, and me having to wear it without any say. I knew well enough not to take it as an empty threat. And I knew any dress she would pick out would show a bit too much skin for my taste. So we left with her practically dragging my feet in her hurry.

It was now seven o'clock, and Rachael had just dropped my back off at my suite. Yes, she had thought it necessary to spend almost the entire day shopping. Though I couldn't complain much, it had been great to see her and spend the day with my long lost cousin. We had spent more then 4 hours looking for the dress itself. Looking through many different formals shops and boutiques. Finally, we had come across one that looked promising, even on the rack. It was a floor length empire waist gown with 1-inch spaghetti straps. After trying it on, I found that it fit perfectly, flowing down to just reach the floor with heals on. I hadn't been sure of the cut of the bodice, as it had showed quite a bit of cleavage, but after some comments from Rachael saying to stop being so virginal, I quickly put it out of my mind. Though it did indeed have a beautiful layout, it was the colour that made it the right one, an emerald green, almost the exact same colour as my eyes. In the end, I found it perfect.

With the party starting in only an hour, I quickly jumped into the shower and started getting ready.

A/N: ok, another is up. I know a lot didn't really happen in the chapter, but you got to know the main character a bit better. I know I might have put Rachael out a character a bit…yet we never saw her anywhere except when she was being pretty serious, so you never know how she'd act in a less serious predicament. Anyway, Joker will be making his grand entrance next chapter.

Please read and review!


	3. Time to Go

A/N: sorry it took so long! And thank you to all who reviewed. I extremely appreciate it!Also, you may have noticed I changed the summary of this story. I thought this new one would be more fitting to my story as it goes on.

Anyway, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from batman.

Not so surprisingly, the party was rather boring. All of the earlier nerves had been for nothing. Rachael and I had met up outside of the party doors, and thankfully, had made a graceful entrance.

She introduced me to her current boyfriend, Harvey Dent, the cities 'white light'. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. Rachael of course had informed me all about him and his great acts to help keep the city from terror, but yet something about his self righteous smile bothered me.

Soon enough, the sounds of propellers from outside could be heard. _It must be our gracious host_, I thought. My guess had been right. Walking through the glass doors, which were attached to another glass wall (I had groaned upon seeing this when I first entered), Bruce Wayne made his grand entrance. I didn't try to hide the smirk as I noticed the three women that were practically clinging off of him. Some people had no dignity.

After standing by Rachael and Harvey while they had a very animated conversation, with me nodding in agreement every so often, I left to head to the drink table. Grabbing a glass of wine and sipping it alone for a few moments, I threaded my way through the crowed back to the group I had left. I noticed Bruce had joined in their conversation. Seeing me standing slightly behind Rachael, he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"And who is this lovely young women?" He said, while extending his hand. I internally rolled my eyes at his flattery. I doubted he'd manage a forth person hanging off of him, and I wasn't going to see if my assumption would be right.

"This would be my cousin, Annabelle Bowes" Rachael answered for me. I smiled a charming smile back at him, and shook his hand. "She just moved to the city."

"Ah, do you live near by?" he asked.

"Yes, about 2 floors down." I replied, with a slight side smile.

"Well then, I think a 'welcome to the neighborhood' is in order. Perhaps, neighbor, we'll be get to know each other better soon?"

I went to respond, but was again conveniently saved from replying as our conversation was abruptly ended with the sound of a gun going off. I could see some men in the plastic masks from the night before, entering the room and pointing their weapons at random people.

"Does this normally happened?" I quietly asked Rachael.

For an answer, all I received was a worried expression from her, and she looked around for where Harvey and Bruce was had disappeared to. We both froze however, when we heard his voice.

"Good evening, ladies and gentle-man… We are tonight's entertainment!" I turned to see the man from the bank robbery before. I had been correct that night when I thought he was scary. He was most definitely terrifying up close. His hair did indeed have an off tinge to it, an almost greasy green could be seen over blonde locks. I watched him as he wandered around the room, drinking from random peoples glasses and eating some random food, all the mean time, asking for Harvey.

"I only have one question. _Where is _Harvey Dent? Do you know where he is?" He asked, while slapping a girl lightly in the face. Moving on, he grabbed a man by the chin " Do you know where I can find Harvey? I _need_ to talk to him about something…Just something little. Hmm? No." I looked around aimlessly trying to find the man in question. Surely he wouldn't hide or leave when he saw our 'entertainment' arrive?

I could see the Joker was starting to get impatient with the lack of answers. Stopping in front of an old man, he continued, "You know, I'll settle for his loved ones." At that point, the old man saw fit to speak up.

"We're not intimidated by thugs!" He said defiantly.

_What a stupid old man_, I thought. I mean bravo to courage and all. But really, there's a time when it's best just to shut the hell up.

After the mans comment, the Jokers dark eyes narrowed, giving an almost confused look while he continued to chew his food. "You know, you remind me of my father" at this point, his voice changed drastically. "…I _hated _my father." He said while grabbing the man by the collar and taking out a knife. He started going off on the similarities between his father and the old man. He also told the 'story' of how he got his scares. I meant story literally. Rachael had told me how he liked to come up with different scenarios that would be somehow relatable to the person he was telling the tale to. If I hadn't known this, I would have felt a deep pity for him, but as it was, I only felt faint amusement.

Before the Joker could get to enrapt with his story, a voice I immediately recognized spoke up.

"That's enough"

Suppressing a groan, I watched as Rachael stepped out of the crowed towards the madman with the knife. I felt like screaming at her stupidity. Yet I wasn't surprised by her actions. She had never been able to watch something suffer to the smallest amount in front of her. This always made me feel guilty. I knew I wasn't a coward, but I wasn't someone who would rush to put myself in danger for the sake of another person.

I watched as the Joker seemed to loose all interest in the now shaking old man. Stepping around him, he started to walk toward Rachael.

"Well, hello beautiful" He said, while flicking his tongue out to meet his lips and slicking his hair back. I noticed that he licked his lips a lot. It was somewhat creepy.

He was now right in front of Rachael, with her practically in his arms. With a fleeting thought, I wondered how that felt, how strong his embrace would be. But I quickly stopped thinking like that as I saw him raise the knife to her check At this point, I accidentally did something stupid myself. Before I could suppress it again, I gasp escape my lips. With the room being deadly silent, I might as well have screamed bloody murder, and I would have caught the same amount of attention.

Dropping the knife from her face, the Joker turned his dark deadly gaze towards me. Seeing who it was who had interrupted his fun, he stalked closer, until he was directly in his face. I couldn't tell if he would be able to recognize me from the other night or not.

For a moment, he just stood there, with his head tilted on a slight angle. Then his everlasting smile grew bigger. Yep, he recognized me.

"So, you're the little girly who was watching me. Aren't you? Tell me, did you like what you saw?" He asked while cackling insanely. I found his voice terrifying. So childish, yet could easily be turned into a growl that sounded like death itself.

I didn't know how to answer him. I could see him not happy about waiting for a reply as his smile started to recede.

I must have good luck at this, as once again, my reply was interrupted by the Batman showing up. Seeing him, the Joker reached over and grabbed Rachael again, paying no attention to me as I stepped back a bit.

I watched as the Joker backed away while dragging Rachael in his arms. He was now holding her out over the edge of the balcony. I ran forward, only to have the batman block my way by holding out an arm. The Joker noticed this, and gave a sardonic laugh while staring at me.

"Let her go" the Batman growled. What a ridiculous way of wording, I thought.

Apparently the Joker thought the same, as he laughed again while saying 'as you wish' and letting her fall from his grasp.

The batman rushed forward, diving after her. With him not restraining me any longer, I ran towards the edge as well, not knowing what I could do to help, but needing to see what was happening anyway. I soon realized that that however, was a mistake. Not only was I moving towards the ledge, I was also moving towards the Joker, as he stood there looking down towards the falling couple. Stopping, I tried to move away quickly without him realizing I was in arms length. My luck had seemed to wear out as I was suddenly grabbed and was being crushed against the chest of the man who was laughing madly at the sight of two people plummeting towards the paved road beneath them. I struggled against his vice like grip, and only managed to move about an inch our so backward, towards the edge. I didn't feel any ground beneath the back half of my feet, looking down I saw batman and Rachael had landed safely. But at that point, I lost my balance and started to tip backwards. I felt strong arms once again grab me and I was pressed against the Joker, with my face buried in his chest. On instinct, again I fought his hold.

"Hush shh shh shhh." He said in my ear with his voice once again child like. "We wouldn't want your beautiful body splattering the sidewalk, now would we?" At this, he gave a small laugh. Most likely picturing the scene, I thought. "Besides" he continued on, "I doubt even the batman would be able to save two falling women within a minute of each other, especially when he's so 'wrapped' up with one at the moment." I gave a confused look at that part, and followed his line of sight. I saw the Batman and Rachael lying in the arms of each other on top of a crushed car.

The Joker started laughing madly once again. I didn't get his mood swings at all. Only in the last ten minutes, I had seen him display more emotions then I had felt through the whole day.

Suddenly, his laughter stopped abruptly. Looking up, I saw he was staring down at me. "Time to go!" he said brightly as he walked towards the exit while dragging me.

"Go?" I repeated

"Yes go, you silly. As in leave, depart, be off…disappear…vanish. Get it?" He looked at me as if I was retarded.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, while now struggling freely as I wasn't on the edge of a building anymore.

Smiling his huge smile, despite my struggles, he said, "Yes, my dear. I think you are." He again started laughing uncontrollably, while I felt something hard and heavy fall onto my head. The last thing I saw was the Joker looking at me with the most serious expression on his face, that I'd seen all night. At that point, his face started darkening and everything went black.

A/N: Ok, wow. I'm sorry it took me awhile to update, but I was having some troubles and doubts about this story. However, I really want to write it, and for it to be as best as I can make it for all your enjoyment, so I plowed through this chapter as best as I could. Please please tell me what you think. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I normally aim for at the very least 1000 words per chapter. Was the Joker alight? He has been my main concern with writing any batman fanfic. Heath Ledger portrayed him so amazingly, I don't want to mess his character up. Please let me know if he was in character.

Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. Bella

A/N: All right, at your request, here is another chapter up. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed, you really don't know how much I appreciate them.

I felt myself awakening, slowly drifting back to consciousness. That is when the pain hit me. Throbbing waves of it seemed to wash over me and pound to my every heartbeat. I didn't understand why I was in such a state.

Then memories of last night came crashing back. The most vivid ones where of _him_. I remembered his eternal smile glaring down at me while I fell against him, after the explosion of pain erupted in my head.

Well, my curiosity had been sated. I found out what it was like to be in the arms of the psycho clown. Even if I could barley remember it.

Focusing in on my surroundings without opening my eyes, I listened carefully to see if anyone else was in the same room I was, wherever that could have been. Besides my light breathing, and the steady rhythmic beat of my heart, I heard nothing.

Thinking it safe, I slowly opened my eyes, to be greeted with dark eyes surrounded by makeup staring down into mine, directly above me. Opening my eyes wider with surprise, I let out a startled shriek. It gave me a small bit of satisfaction to see him wince at the high pitched sound.

"...owww. Did anyone ever tell you, you scream like a banshee?" His childlike voice asked, while bring his hands up to his ears to rub them. "I mean, really. Is that anyway to say good morning to your savior?" At this, his expression seemed to turn into a disappointed consideration. He moved away from being above me to sitting on the edge of the bed. I quickly followed his act and sat up. I didn't want to be looking up at him anymore then I usually had to, as he normally towered more than a foot over me.

"Savior?" I asked skeptically. This man was nuts.

"Yes sweet cheeks, savior. I." he said while pointing to himself, "saved. You." He ended with pointing to me. From only being in his presence for 5 conscious minutes, I was quickly losing all patience.

"How the hell are you my savior? You kidnapped me, and brought me to this..." I broke of to quickly assess where I was. Noticing the pealing wall paper, stained carpet and poor lighting, I quickly came to a conclusion. "...dump."

I felt a sting on the side of my face from where his hand had connected this my face. Not hard, but enough to make me shut up. "Now now, no reason to get insulting. I saved you from splattering yourself on the sidewalk, if you don't remember. Quite graciously if I do say so." He said in a smug smile, which was soon followed by his not so sane laugh.

I knew arguing with him would be pointless. He would just morph whatever I said into justifying his heroic act. Instead of reply, I sat there and glared at him.

After a few minutes of what seemed to be a staring contest, I could tell he was starting to bore of it.

"Soooo…" he said, acting as if the silence was overly awkward. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" I asked back. I had no intention of being cooperative.

"Hmm…" he licked his lips while looking as though he was debating the question. "I believe…I believe, I asked you first."

"So? I asked you second."

Suddenly I was being pressed against the bed with him leaning over me, gripping my face. I felt the cool press of metal against my cheek. "You know, _precious_," his endearment came out with a sneer. " I have been _very_ patient with you so far. And you're _really_ starting to tick me off. So," the pressure of the knife on my cheek started to increase, "why don't you answer my questions and be a good girl? Hmm? Yes?" Moving his hand that had been holding my chin, he threaded it through my wild hair, grabbing it near the nap of my neck and making my head nod to his 'yes'.

"Now, I'll ask again, what is your name?"

Grudgingly, I answered. "Annabelle."

"Annabelle…hmm. Anna? Or Belle? …Or Bella?" He asked in all seriousness.

"What?"

"What do your…uh, 'friends'…" at friends, he brought his hands up to make air quotations "…call you?"

"Why does it matter? You're not a friend." After saying this, I saw his expression turn to a threatening reminder. "Ugh, it depends on who you ask. Call me either or, just not Bella."

"Why not the name Bella? …Bella." His smile widened as he added the name I told him not to.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt to be annoying. "Because I don't like it, that's why." I snapped. "What's yours?" I asked again.

"That," I could practicly hear him running his tongue along the inside of his scarred cheeks. "now that is for me to know, and you to…not." He started laughing again, enjoying his joke. Interrupting his giggles, I asked him why I was here.

"Now _that_ is a good question! You," I saw him quickly lick his lips, "are here, because I want you to be. And you can throw all thoughts of someone coming to rescue you away, because _that_ isn't going to happen." He said lightly with a smile. "You could say we...uh, 'settled' any questions that the people who saw me take you had." He said with a mischievous joyful look.

"You killed them, didn't you?" I asked bored. He was starting to become predictable, I found.

"O! You are good!" He said clapping his hands.

"So, if no one knows I'm here, what's the point? You can't send out a ransom for me, or put up any traps to catch the batman. What do you want?"

"Well, I could…but all in goodtime, my dear."

He saw my opening my mouth to continue with my questions, he however continued on before I could.

"Anywho, as much as I'm _enjoying_ this conversation, I am a busy man. Places to destroy…people to kill…things to blow up, you know, the works." He said, while he got off the bed and started to walk away. "_Do not_ leave this room, unless you wish to meet my men. I know they'd like to 'meet' you." He said with a smirk.

"No thanks." I said back, giving him a smile that I knew would bother him.

I was right, his mood seemed to dampen a bit. "You seem pretty calm with this whole situation." He said, while moving his arms around randomly.

"Why not be calm? I can't stop you from doing what you're going to do. You're obviously stronger than I am. You have the guns and men. I doubt screaming would do anything, or crying. Am I right?"

He started to walk back towards me. "In some ways, I suppose you are...but you could always…" he was right in front of me now, licking his lips, with his face bent down to be level with mine "beg." He finished with, his large smile, his eyes shinning with the idea of it.

"I don't beg." I told him.

His smile only widened. "Time will tell precious, time will tell." With that, he quickly pressed his scarred lips to mine. "Goodbye…Bella." Before I could realize what was happening, he was already across the room and closing the door behind him.

Furious, I yelled at him in frustration while throwing a pillow at the door he had just left. I heard him start to laugh again at hearing the _thump_ of something hitting the door. His snicker started to die as he walked farther away.

A/N: …right. Well, I am completely unsatisfied with this chapter. I'm sorry if it was obvious, but I had a really hard time writing this one. I know not much happened in it either, but the joker and Annabelle need to get closer before my story can really kick off. I have almost all the chapters planned out, at least roughly. So next chapter should have some more interaction between the two, and some action. Maybe.

Please let me know what you think, is it as bad as I think it is? If so, _please_ let me know, and I can try and fix whatever needs to be fixed. I'm not against begging like Annabelle is. Ha.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
